Peter Pan II
by Amiu
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió luego de que Peter Pan regresó a Nunca Jamás? ¡La segunda parte de la Primera peli de Peter Pan!
1. Final del Principio

**Peter Pan II**

Capitulo 1: Final del Principio

"Estas solo, solo y acabado!"

"Viejo y solo…"

"Estas solo, solo y acabado!"

Un joven desde uno de los mástiles se despidió de su eterno enemigo con un movimiento de su espada, mientras el patético pirata los miraba a todos con tristeza, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

"Acabé!" – y cayó directo a la boca de un enorme cocodrilo que lo engulló por completo.

Todos los niños sobre el barco gritaban y saltaban de la felicidad, ya que por fin, todo había acabado, y en aquella grandiosa aventura, el bien había triunfado sobre el mal.

"Esto aún no ha terminado! Cállense todos!" – todos se voltearon espantados, y sonrieron sorprendidos al ver a un niño con un sombrero pirata burlándose de ellos usando la voz de Garfio, pero al verlos sorprendidos, cambió a su voz original – "o los ataré al ancla!" – todos los niños gritaron y rieron de alegría, mientras el joven niño sonreía con gusto. – "es hora de zarpar!"

Niños: si, mi capitán! – todos se dispersaron, mientras una niña se lo quedaba mirando. El niño la miró apenado, y sonrió junto con ella

Wendy: que listo eres! – sonreía, mientras el niño le hacía un gesto de superioridad típico en el. Fue cuando produjo un silbido fuerte, y del bosque lejano salieron un montón de pequeñas luces volando hacia el barco, el cual, elevándose hacia los cielos, brillaba como si estuviese hecho de oro. Unos pocos segundos, y el Jolly Roger se encontraba navegando sobre las aguas del cielo de Londres, donde se podía notar en la superficie altos edificios, tejados y el famoso reloj de la ciudad dando las doce de la medianoche.

Pasando a otra etapa de la historia, se puede notar como tres niños abrazan a sus padres alegremente, cuando en la habitación entra una señora mayor con unos ocho niños detrás de ella.

Wendy: padre, puedes adoptarlos?

"Imposible! Qué pensará la sociedad si tu padre tuviese tantos hijos?"

Sr. Darling: al diablo con la sociedad! Claro que los adoptamos a todos!

Más felicidad en aquel cuarto, y más júbilo por parte de aquella gran familia. Pero fuera de la habitación, desde la ventana, no había mucha felicidad para el joven niño Peter Pan, quien miraba aquel hermoso cuadro mitad feliz mitad triste. Fue cuando notó que Campanita se le colocó al lado.

Peter: vivir sería una gran aventura… - pero Campanita le decía que no era buena idea, que él tenía que regresar a Nunca Jamás. Peter asintió y salió volando.

Desde la habitación, la bella Wendy vio como una sombra desaparecía de golpe. Corrió hacia la ventana.

Wendy: Peter! – el joven se volteó para verla mientras se mantenía flotando en el aire – vas a regresar?

Aquella pregunta le extraño un poco, y sonrió pícaramente.

Peter: a escuchar historias – dudó un momento – sobre mí. – Wendy le sonrió gustosa, y el le devolvió el gesto.

Entonces vio como la niña regresaba a los brazos de su madre. Peter se despidió en silencio de todos, y salió volando, gritando divertido, hacia su país; Nunca Jamás.

Continuará…


	2. De Regreso en el Tiempo

Capítulo 2: De Regreso en el Tiempo

En el país de Nunca Jamás el tiempo Nunca pasa, y los cambios Jamás se notan, a pesar de que existan el día y la noche. Más, en el mundo real, el tiempo pasa en un simple suspiro. Nunca Jamás nunca había estado tan tranquilo desde hacía rato, y con razón, después de todo, no había piratas con quienes pelear, sirenas a las cuales evitar, ni cocodrilos con quienes jugar. Los indios permanecían tranquilos, al igual que las hadas. Más, a pesar del suave sol que se filtraba por entre las nubes, el cielo siempre se encontraba nublado, y de vez en cuando, caía una suave llovizna. Quién manejará tal clima deprimente? El creador de aquel maravilloso mundo.

En lo profundo del bosque, dentro de un árbol camuflado, se encuentra la guarida del joven Peter Pan, aquel que decidió nunca jamás crecer. Aquel hogar era de un ambiente cálido, amplio y, podría decirse, familiar. Más aquel ambiente acabó, como se indicó antes, desde hacía rato. Ya no había más gritos, ni risas, ni juegos, ni cuentos, sólo un frío silencio, y un sollozo lejano cada tanto. Se puede notar en una de las camas a un joven niño, Peter Pan, abrazado a sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre los brazos. Desde cuándo ha permanecido así? Desde hacía ya un buen rato, ya que aquí no es posible hablar del tiempo. Tal vez días, quizás años, nadie lo sabe. Lo que se sabe es que un niño no debería sufrir tanto, no de aquella forma. El pobre Peter Pan llora y llora, y nunca ha de parar. La tristeza de quedar solo era muy grande. Y con razón! En su hogar ya no había nadie, ni un solo niño aparte de él. Ya no había niños perdidos con quienes jugar, a quienes gritar, e inclusive a quienes criar. Se habían ido, todos se habían ido, hacia la gran aventura de vivir. Incluso su bella Wendy, la que le contaba cuentos, se había ido para siempre. Aún recordaba sus palabras: "Jamás es demasiado tiempo…lo siento Peter, debo crecer…". Quién quiere crecer? Quién quiere llevar la vida aburrida y monótona de los adultos? "Nos divertimos, no!? Qué mas crees que hay!?". Un gemido de dolor salió de su garganta con aquel recuerdo. "No lo sé, lo entenderemos cuando crezcamos". Más lágrimas y más sollozos. "Nunca creceré! No puedes obligarme!"

En la habitación entró volando una pequeña hada, que al ver al pobre niño en aquel estado, se posó sobre su cabeza y le acarició dulcemente. El niño levantó el rostro sorprendiendo a la hada; tenía los ojos muy rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, la cara toda roja y las marcas de las lágrimas se le profundizaban. El dolor y la desesperación se notaba en su rostro, y los gemidos no paraban de salir de sus labios. Campanita trató de limpiarle una nueva lágrima que salía de sus ojos, pero eso no impidió que la siguiente resbalara por su rostro, y la siguiente, y la siguiente. Campanita no podía ver a su querido Peter así. "Es culpa de esa Wendy, por querer crecer!" Por medio de expresiones, se comunicó con Peter, quien la miró sin emoción alguna.

Peter: ay, Campanita! No sé que hacer, no sé por qué estoy llorando, pero es que me siento tan sólo! Extraño a los niños perdidos, extraño a las sirenas, a las aventuras, al Capitán Garfio… - comenzó a derramar más lágrimas y a ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos - …extraño a mi Wendy…

Campanita quedó sorprendida con lo último que dijo. Después de todo, y siendo un niño, Peter Pan sentía amor, algo que sólo los adultos sienten. Quizás Garfio tuvo razón: Peter creció, o por lo menos creció un poco desde la llegada de Wendy. Campanita quería mucho a su amigo, y a pesar de tener celos, quería que Wendy estuviese allí para calmarle su dolor. Fue cuando se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea. Sonriendo, revoloteó sus alas para tratar de llamar la atención del joven. Peter alzó su rostro y miró con seriedad lo que su pequeña hada le estaba diciendo. "Visitar a Wendy y a los niños perdidos a Londres?". Peter se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, mirando hacia el suelo, cuando una sonrisa se expresó en su rostro, y con lágrimas en los ojos, sonrió a Campanita.

Peter: que excelente idea, Campanita! – se paró de un salto – iremos a Londres a visitar a Wendy y a los demás!

Salió de la guarida, y con un salto, trató de remontar el vuelo, pero cayó al suelo. Campanita le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Peter: no puedo volar… - mirando al cielo con tristeza – he estado tanto tiempo triste que ya no recuerdo como volar…

Campanita se le puso enfrente mirándolo con ternura: "sólo ten el pensamiento feliz de que volverás a ver a Wendy". La hada remontó el vuelo sobre el joven y le esparció sus polvos sobre la cabeza. Peter se concentró unos momentos, y se encontró flotando. Sonrió hacia su amiga, y salió disparado hacia el cielo.

Desde tierra, notó como las sirenas le miraban, los pocos piratas que quedaban se ocultaban y los indios hacían festejos con gritos y alegría al ver que su joven espíritu y creador volvía a la normalidad.

Peter remontó aún más el vuelo. A su lado iba Campanita feliz al ver que pudiendo volar otra vez, y sonriendo con alegría, Peter Pan había vuelto a tener su cara de niño. Llegaron a donde un montón de planetas se encuentran, y lograron entrar a la atmósfera de la ciudad. todo había cambiado un poco; reconoció el famoso reloj, que daba las diez de la noche, las calles se veían distintas, las ropas de las personas, y se usaban más aquellos aparatos mecánicos en vez de los carros tirados por caballos. Peter siguió volando hacia una ventana conocida. "y si cerró la ventana y se olvidó de mí?". A lo lejos, distinguió la habitación que buscaba, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la ventana se encontraba abierta de par en par. Sonrió con alegría ante aquello. Entró a la habitación, la cual también había cambiado bastante. Se paseó por el lugar recordando el momento en que conoció a John, Michael y Wendy, cuando escuchó que unas voces se acercaban. Salió por la ventana y se ocultó por entre las cortinas. Vio que en la habitación entraban una niña y un niño de casi la misma edad, quienes estaban disfrazados de piratas jugando entre risas y gritos. Fue cuando Peter notó que una mujer ya adulta entraba a la habitación sonriendo. Los niños dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron hacía donde ella estaba esperándoles con los brazos abiertos para contarles un cuento. Peter miraba a la mujer fijamente; "quién será?"

La mujer sentó a los dos niños sobre su regazo y comenzó a contar la maravillosa historia de cuando el príncipe peleaba contra piratas para rescatar a la princesa Cenicienta. Cuántas veces no había escuchado Peter esa historia? Le fascinaba, era una de sus favoritas, aquella sobre aventuras en donde el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal, y en donde hay amor. "Amor!!??"

Para cuando la mujer terminó de contar su historia, los niños ya se habían dormido. Los arropó a ambos y se los quedó mirando con ternura. Peter sonreía, le recordaba a Wendy con John y Michael. Fue cuando en la habitación entró un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos bondadosos. Se acercó a la mujer y la saludó. La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hombre: mi querida Wendy, cada día estas más hermosa…

Peter: "Wendy!?"

Wendy: James, mi querido esposo, siempre me dices eso para no sentirme tan envejecida

Peter: "entonces si creció… y en mi lugar esta otro hombre…" – puso una cara triste, y Campanita lo notó, pero no podía hacer nada, todo había ocurrido como se suponía que tenía que ocurrir. Y Peter recordó a la perfección lo que el Capitán Garfio le había dicho: "y qué es eso que veo? Un hombre en tu lugar, a quien ella le llama esposo"

James: claro que no, lo digo porque es la verdad, y porque te amo – la tomó por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, luego ambos se abrazaron y quedaron así por unos instantes.

El hombre llamado James se encontraba abrazando a su esposa de espaldas a la ventana, y Wendy de cara a ella, cuando abrió los ojos y vio como una sombra se ocultaba de golpe. Wendy se separó de su esposo y le indicó que fuera yendo al cuarto, que ella iría después. El hombre asintió sonriendo, y salió de la habitación luego de besar a sus dormidos hijos. Wendy lo miraba con ternura, y cuando salió, se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana, asomándose de apoco. Fue cuando se encontró de cara, accidentalmente, con unos ojos verde azulados y la cara de un niño. Wendy sonrió con alegría y unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Wendy: hola, Peter

El niño se la quedó mirando sorprendido; ella aún conservaba sus mismos ojos, su misma sonrisa, la misma alegría y dulzura. No sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras.

Wendy: regresaste…aunque nunca te dejaste mostrar…

Peter:…

Wendy: Peter?

Peter: has cambiado…

Wendy: no, Peter, claro que no. Simplemente he crecido, pero sigo siendo la misma Wendy de siempre, la que le encanta contar cuentos sobre aventuras, la que siempre cree y creerá en el valiente Peter Pan, y en las hermosas hadas, y en volar, y en Nunca Jamás!

Peter no parecía muy convencido, cosa que desanimó un poco a la adulta Wendy, y cosa que notó Campanita, quien tuvo una idea. Revoloteó alrededor de la mujer, haciendo que esta riera y comenzara a flotar en el aire. Al ver esto, Peter sonríe felizmente: "aún cree…". Pero aún así, sentía dolor en su interior. Bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Wendy lo notó al bajar nuevamente al suelo.

Wendy: Peter… - con su mano, le alzó el rostro al niño, quien de sus ojos brotó una lágrima que ella limpió con su otra mano – crecer no fue tan malo. Hay complicaciones, claro, pero aún así siendo adulto es posible ser feliz, créeme.

Peter: pero yo no quiero crecer…quiero ser joven y feliz… -Wendy le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Wendy: por lo menos trata de visitarme más seguido, estoy segura de que Lily y Davis, mis hijos, quieren conocer a su héroe… - sonrió por última vez, y despidiéndose de Campanita, salió de la habitación. Peter se quedo allí un rato, y sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a descender del aire.

Entró en la habitación para no tener que terminar en el suelo, y cayó de rodillas en la alfombra, cubriéndose la cabeza en el suelo y llorando amargamente. Campanita no soportó más. Levantó el rostro del joven, pero Peter la empujó saliendo disparado por la ventana hacia el oscuro firmamento. Campanita le siguió, notando que el niño no mantenía intención alguna de regresar ni a la casa de Wendy ni al país de Nunca Jamás. Campanita voló a su lado, y luego de pensarlo cuidadosamente, le propuso algo a Peter le hizo que se detuviera y pensara detenidamente.

Peter: retroceder en el tiempo? – Campanita asintió – y al hacerlo, puedo elegir quedarme con Wendy? – la hada volvió a asentir, y al joven se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa – de verdad lo harías por mí, Campanita? – Campanita estaba dispuesta, pero tuvo el deber de advertirle a Peter que si retrocedían y cambiaban el transcurso de los hechos, las cosas podrían cambiar radicalmente, ser completamente distintas. – Muy bien, hagámoslo!

Peter y Campanita remontaron el vuelo hacia el espacio, y es cuando la pequeña hada comienza a brillar con un tono azul tomando a Peter, quien también comenzó a brillar de un color azul. Es cuando aumentan aún más la velocidad, llegando a la de la luz, y comenzaron a girar rápidamente, escuchando varios momentos de sus vidas que pasaron a través del tiempo: "Jamás es demasiado tiempo…" "...la hermosa Wendy va a despedirse…" "…dice que si vuelves a darme otro dedal, te asesina…" "…Pan, estas creciendo…" "esto te pertenece sólo a ti, ahora y por siempre…" "Lo siento Peter, debo crecer…" "…sólo y acabado!" "Esa sería una grandiosa aventura…" "Muere, Peter Pan" "Peter!!" Las voces se iban apagando, y siguieron girando hasta que Peter se halla así mismo flotando mareado en el aire. Y escucha una voz que lo saca de su ensimismamiento.

Wendy: …– vas a regresar?

Continuará….


	3. Comienzo de la Gran Aventura de Vivir

Capítulo 3: Comienzo de la Gran Aventura de Vivir

Peter se sorprendió al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Wendy, y al abrir los ojos vio a la niña que lo miraba expectante. "He regresado… - volvió a mirar a la niña y sonrió desorientadoramente – he regresado en el tiempo!"

Se la quedó mirando, y sintió temor ante la pregunta que la niña le había hecho. "pero, por qué he regresado? – la volvió a mirar – vivir sería una gran aventura, pero…tengo miedo…"

Peter: a escuchar historias – dudó un momento – sobre mí. – Wendy le sonrió gustosa, y él le devolvió el gesto, pero de una forma que no era muy común en él.

Entonces vio como la niña regresaba a los brazos de su madre. Peter se quedó un rato contemplando, y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ya no se podía volver atrás.

Salió volando disparado hacia el cielo con una expresión que contrajo su rostro. No sabía en que pensar ni que sentir. Había regresado para solucionar las cosas, y lo había echado todo a perder. Quería ser un niño normal, y crecer para estar con Wendy, pero tenía miedo, miedo de las responsabilidades que pudiese llegar a tener, y miedo de no volver jamás a su mundo. Quizás era el destino que nunca estuviese con su Wendy.

Peter siguió volando por los cielos de Londres llorando. Llorando nuevamente, ¿tan débil era en cuanto a sus sentimientos? Comenzó a sentirse cansado, y descendió en un jardín grande y hermoso, lleno de plantas y flores, árboles y bancos de piedra. Peter no notó en donde estaba, solo llegó a los pies de un árbol y se largó a llorar aún más todavía. Un resplandor hizo su aparición a su lado, reclamándole dulcemente. Peter alzó la cabeza mirando a su pequeña amiga.

Peter: lo siento, Campanita. No sé lo que me pasó…tuve miedo en ese momento…en verdad perdóname! – se tiró sobre la grama y siguió llorando siendo consolado por la hada. En el cielo, la luna se ocultaba tras las nubes, y todo se envolvió en una oscuridad casi total, mientras la tristeza se hacía presente en el ambiente.

Luego de un buen rato, se hallaba un niño dormido sobre la grama y con una pequeña hada oculta en su mano. En su rostro se podían ver líneas de lágrimas que profundizaban su rostro, aunque se le veía tranquilo.

Se escuchó el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose, y unos gritos. Peter Pan abrió lentamente sus ojos, y trató de prestar atención al alboroto que se había hecho presente.

…Lárguense…!!...Llamaré…policía!!...

Peter se sorprendió de lo que oía. Campanita lo miró expectante. Se escuchaba como una señora en peligro, o algo así. "Ayúdala!!"

El joven alzó el vuelo y remontó el techo de una casa algo grande, llegando a la entrada principal donde se ocultó tras un árbol. Entre las ramas y las sombras pudo ver a dos hombres extraños haciendo fuerza con la puerta de la casa, y también pudo ver a una señora algo mayor haciendo también fuerza, como impidiendo que aquellos hombres entraran a su estancia. Fue cuando los dos hombres empujaron fuerte y la puerta pegó contra la cabeza de la anciana, mientras las figuras entraban apresuradamente en la casa. Peter se enserió, y salió disparado hacia aquella delicada situación. Entró por la puerta y, por encima en el techo, logró colocarse frente a los hombres que se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

¿Un niño? – los hombres se miraron sonrientes, y se acercaron de a poco a Peter.

El joven no se movió. Los hombres aceleraron el paso, y Peter se alzó hacia el techo, haciendo que los hombres colapsaran contra la pared. Luego, hizo que la cabeza de ambos chocaran entre sí. Los hombres gritaron de dolor y sorpresa al ver que estaba volando. Peter los tomó a ambos por el cuello, y con un impulso, los empujó fuera de la casa con una fuerza superior a la de su edad. Los hombres salieron rodando a la calle, y luego corrieron espantados mirando de vez en cuando a la casa.

Peter vio como los hombres se marcharon, y estaba a punto de irse de la casa cuando escuchó que la anciana que se encontraba en el suelo gemía de dolor. Peter la miró y notó que estaba lastimada; una línea de sangre le nacía de la cien y resbalaba delicadamente por su rostro. Sintió pena por ella, no podía dejarla así. La tomó en brazos y, subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones principales, la dejó sobre una amplia cama. Campanita entró a la habitación con un cuenco pequeño lleno de agua y un paño. Lo llevaba con dificultad, y Peter le ayudó. Enjuagó el paño en el cuenco con agua y le limpió la herida a la anciana, quien abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida, tocando el rostro del niño con su mano.

Anciana: ¿Jonathan…? – Peter la miró extrañado, y luego entendió que de seguro la anciana le confundió con alguien más. La miró y le sonrió.

Peter: no, soy Peter… - la anciana le miró confundido, pero luego sonrió

Anciana: Peter… - colocó su mano sobre su pecho, y con un suspiro, se quedó dormida.

Peter se la quedó mirando extrañado, y luego, acostándose en el suelo, se quedó dormido.

Estaba amaneciendo, y Peter despertó en el suelo hallándose en un lugar desconocido, y fue cuando recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se levantó y fue hacia donde se encontraba la anciana aún descansando. Se la quedó mirando por un largo rato, cuando un leve resplandor le iluminó el rostro.

Peter: no puedo dejarla así, Campanita. Necesito saber si va a estar bien, después de todo aquellos hombres querían hacerle daño. – Campanita se rehusó a discutir y salió por la ventana.

Peter siguió mirando a la anciana intensamente, como si la reconociera o la hubiese visto antes. Con su mano, temblorosamente, le tocó levemente los cabellos blancos y desordenados. Fue bajando su mano hasta un lado del rostro, notando las arrugas profundas y la piel suave y delicada, como si estuviese hecha de porcelana o de otro material delicado que podía desmoronarse con sólo tocarlo. No sabía por qué, pero sentía algo extraño en su interior mientras acariciaba el rostro de la anciana, y una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

La anciana hizo un suave gemido y comenzó a despertar. Peter quitó rápidamente la mano de donde la tenía, como si se la hubiera quemado, y limpió la traviesa lágrima que le resbalaba por el rostro. La anciana abrió lentamente los ojos y miró al niño. Le sonrió dulcemente, recordando que le había salvado la vida la noche anterior. Peter no sabía como reaccionar. Ayudo a la anciana a sentarse sobre la cama.

Peter: ¿Cómo se siente, señora?

Anciana: …muy bien, la verdad es que debo agradecerte que me hayas salvado ayer. Esos hombres seguro no tramaban nada bueno, quizás querían robar algo de la casa. – notó que Peter la miraba perplejo, como si no entendiera nada de lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Ignoro aquello y le sonrió nuevamente - ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador? – Peter reaccionó, y se levantó del suelo colocándose frente a la anciana, erguido, dándole una educada reverencia.

Peter: mi nombre es Peter Pan

La anciana sonreía al ver que el niño era tan educado, pero su expresión cambió al escuchar su nombre. De su dulce sonrisa pasó a una expresión de desconcierto y temor, mirando al vacío hacia un recuerdo ya casi olvidado. Peter no entendía lo que le sucedía, y se acercó más para averiguarlo. Llamó la atención de la señora, y ella le miró con unas pocas lágrimas brotando de sus lágrimas.

Anciana: imposible… - Peter no entendía nada – ¿Peter…Pan? – el niño asintió aún sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo – ¡Ay, Dios mio!

Peter: ¿sucede algo, señora?

Anciana: ¡Ay, mi niño! Si sucede. – no sabía como explicarle, pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo. Limpió sus lágrimas y ordenó con su mano a que el niño se sentara en la cama a su lado, y así lo hizo, prestándole atención a lo que diría a continuación – Recuerdo ayer haberte llamado Jonathan

Peter: si, pero ese no era mi nombre

Anciana: Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que yo soy Marianne Kesington

Peter no reaccionó, y se quedó pensando. Kesington, Kesington, el nombre le sonaba. Un haz de luz entró por la ventana y se posó sobre el hombro del niño. La anciana se sorprendió, y Peter sonrió.

Peter: le presento a Campanita, es mi hada. Campanita, ella es la señora Marianne Kesington - la hada le sonrió a la anciana emocionada y se le puso enfrente notando como la señora sonreía al ver algo tan hermoso.

Señora Kesington: si, es una hermosa hada. Me parece que a esta la he visto antes, hace mucho tiempo, unos doce años tal vez. Luego, no la volví a ver.

Peter: ¿Usted la vio antes? Pero, ¿cómo?

Señora Kesington: atrás de esta casa hay un jardín, mejor conocido como los Jardines Kesington. Estos jardines los diseñé yo hace ya mucho tiempo. Son hermosos, no sé si ya los habrás visto. Aquí, todas las noches, se pueden ver pequeños haces de luz. Siempre me preguntaban qué eran, y un día me quedé en el jardín, y noté que eran pequeñas personas aladas, hermosas, brillando y bailando. Supuse que eran hadas. Es por eso que en Londres dicen que los Jardines Kesington son mágicos.

Peter: ya lo recuerdo.

Señora Kesington: ¿qué recuerdas, querido?

Peter: cuando yo era un niño yo vine a estos jardines…

Señora Kesington: es posible, pero no recuerdo haberte visto.

Peter: es que no vine de día. – puso una cara de preocupación, y Marianne lo notó.

Señora Kesington: puedes contarme si quieres. – el niño asintió, y se quedó contemplando el vacío.

Peter: cuando yo era un niño era muy feliz con mis padres, o eso creo recordar – en su rostro se reflejaba que le costaba bastante ver más allá del tiempo pasado – Una noche, escuché cómo mis padres hablaban de lo que yo haría cuando me convirtiera en hombre

Señora Kesington: todos los padres lo hacen, es parte del crecimiento del niño

Peter: pero yo no quería crecer, no quería tener responsabilidades. Tenía miedo. Lo único que quería era ser joven y feliz.

Señora Kesington: ¿Tenías miedo de crecer? – el niño asintió, y continuó

Peter: fue cuando esa noche huí a los Jardines Kesington, y allí conocí a Campanita

Señora Kesington: entonces si viniste. Pero, ¿regresaste a tu casa? – Peter negó con la cabeza

Peter: Campanita me habló de un lugar en donde mis sueños se cumplían, y en donde jamás tendría que preocuparme por nada.

Señora Kesington: huiste de casa – Peter asintió - ¿Con un hada? Pero, ¿a dónde? – Peter la miró sonriendo

Peter: al país de Nunca Jamás…

Señora Kesington: nunca escuché hablar de ese país, ¿dónde queda?

Peter: al lado de la luna, la segunda estrella a la derecha y hacia el amanecer… - la anciana le escuchó extrañada y luego se le quedó mirando sorprendido

Señora Kesington: huiste hacia tu propio mundo…

Peter: nunca más volví. Allí tenía aventuras, podía hacer lo que quisiera, y no crecería jamás.

Señora Kesington: ¿y no te sentías sólo? – el niño negó nuevamente con la cabeza

Peter: vivía con los niños perdidos…

Para cualquier adulto que oyese esa historia le podría llegar a parecer un cuento inventado por un niño, pero para Marianne Kesington, aquello tenía toda su verdad, de principio a fin. Por alguna extraña razón, al ver el rostro y los ojos del niño, y la forma en que hablaba, le parecía que la historia de un tal país llamado Nunca Jamás era cierta, y de poder volar a través de los cielos hacia una estrella fuera en el espacio. Pero había algo más en aquel niño que hacía que la señora Kesington se sintiera algo alterada. Sus ojos, sus cabellos, la forma de su rostro y el modo en que hablaba. Los gestos que hacía y la sonrisa traviesa que tenía. Tenía que averiguarlo, antes de que su pecho explotase de los sentimientos que se le arremolinaban en su interior.

Señora Kesington: ¿podrías decirme nuevamente cómo te llamas? – el niño la miró extrañado.

Peter: me llamo Peter Pan.

Señora Kesington: ¡¿Pan!? – lágrimas se le arremolinaban en sus ojos – dios mio…

Peter: ¿señora, se encuentra usted bien?

La anciana no le respondió. Sólo se acercó al niño y lo abrazó con ternura mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Peter no entendía nada, y cuando se separó de la anciana, se la quedó mirando desconcertado.

Señora Kesington: mi niño, Peter, si en verdad te llamas Peter Pan, entonces…

Peter: entonces, ¿qué?

Señora Kesington: déjame contarte algo. Yo tengo una hija llamada Edith Kesington, era muy hermosa. Le gustaba contar cuentos, y cantar. Era una gran novelista. Conoció a un hombre que trabajaba con planos de edificios y monumentos, y se casó con el. Al tiempo, tuvieron un hijo a quien llamaron Peter. El hombre se llamaba Jonathan Pan, y su hijo Peter Pan.

A medida que la anciana contaba más aquel suceso, Peter se sorprendía cada vez más. Había un hombre que llevaba su nombre, y tuvo un hijo que se llamaba igual a él. Entonces, ¿eso podría significar que…?

Peter:…¿Jonathan Pan?

Señora Kesington: exacto. Pero, cuando mi nieto Peter cumplió los doce años, mi hija y su esposo comenzaron a planificar la vida de su hijo. Un día, Peter había desaparecido, la ventana estaba abierta, nunca más lo volvimos a ver. Llamamos a la policía, todos lo buscaron, pero nunca más volvió a aparecer, como si se hubiese esfumado en el aire.

Peter: ¿a dónde quiere llegar, señora?

Señora Kesington: Peter, me acabas de decir que una noche huiste de casa hacia los Jardines Kesington. Huiste, sí, pero no de casa, sino a los jardines de atrás, y conociste a un hada que te llevó lejos de aquí. Tú eres Peter Pan, tu eres mi nieto.

Peter: ¿su…nieto?

Señora Kesington: es por eso que ayer te confundí con Jonathan. – sonrió con dulzura – Eres igual a él, el mismo rostro, las mismas facciones, el mismo cabello rubio. Aunque, tienes los ojos de tu madre, las expresiones y la sonrisa traviesa que ella tenía. ¡Ay, Peter! ¡Tu eres Peter Pan, mi nieto!

Peter no podía entender nada, aquello ya era demasiado. ¿Cómo aquella señora se atrevía a decirle que él era su nieto? Se suponía que sus padres no le querían, y el huyó de casa para no regresar jamás. Miró como la anciana le miraba sonriendo gustosa. Peter no podía creer nada, o no lo quería creer. Su expresión cambió a una seria y ligeramente enojada, y la anciana lo notó preocupada.

Peter: mentira…

Señora Kesington: Peter…

Peter: ¡Mentira! ¡Todo es mentira! ¡usted no es mi abuela, y mis padres nunca me quisieron! ¡¡Por eso huí de casa!!

Señora Kesington: Peter, tus padres si te querían, sólo déjame explicarte, por favor…

Peter: ¡No, no quiero que me explique nada! ¡¡Todo es mentira!!

Y salió disparado de la habitación escaleras abajo dejando a la anciana desconcertada en el lecho.

Peter llegó al salón de estar de la gran mansión, y se tiró contra el suelo llorando una vez más. "¿Por qué siempre tenía que llorar como un niño débil y tonto? ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerle ese tipo de cosas, en lastimarle más y más? Él era un niño, no tenía por qué sufrir tanto, y menos de aquella forma". Se levantó y se sentó, pensando aún en las palabras que la anciana le había dicho. "¿Y que tal si era verdad? ¿Qué tal si aquella anciana era su abuela?" Peter se levantó y comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar, mirando las fotos que había sobre las mesas y sobre las repisas. En casi todas se veía a un hombre y a una mujer felices. Se detuvo en una, donde se encontraban la misma mujer y el mismo hombre, y la anciana y un niño de unos diez años tomando las manos de los dos adultos. Se le veía feliz. Peter se quedó contemplando al niño, y se reconoció a sí mismo, aunque algo cambiado; tenía un traje bien arreglado, y se le veía algo más peinado. Peter no lo podía creer "Soy yo…" Siguió mirando las fotos que veía a continuación, en donde estaba el mismo niño y las mismas personas felices.

Peter: soy yo cuando era un niño… - Campanita hizo su aparición a su lado – Es cierto entonces. Si fui feliz con mis padres, y esa anciana en verdad es mi abuela… - Campanita asintió. Peter la miraba con una sonrisa, y volvió a subir las escaleras mirando desde la entrada de la habitación a la anciana.

La anciana le contempló a su vez, notando que el niño tenía una mirada distinta, como más tranquila, e incluso un ligero asomo de felicidad. Se acercó hasta la cama, y se sentó nuevamente a su lado. La anciana tomó la mano del niño y se la acarició. Peter no puso resistencia.

Peter: ¿Qué pasó con ellos? – la anciana le miró con tristeza

Señora Kesington: estuvimos buscándote por dos años. Pero al final pasaba algo raro. Poco a poco, Edith y Jonathan se iban olvidando de ti, como si no lograsen recordar que en algún momento de sus vidas ellos tuvieron un hijo. Un día, se fueron de viaje a Francia, y nunca más volvieron. No he recibido noticias de ellos, ni siquiera una carta. Sólo se que están bien.

Peter: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Señora Kesington: lo siento en mi corazón, como también sentía que tu estabas bien y que algún día te volvería a ver.

Peter le sonrió. Por lo menos tenía a alguien en el mundo. Tenía el ferviente deseo de conversar más con su abuela, de conocerla, de saber más sobre sus padres, y sobre el mundo. Ahora no tenía miedo de vivir, tener aquella aventura sería grandioso.

Señora Kesington: me gustaría que me contaras más sobre tu país, sobre Nunca Jamás, y sobre los niños perdidos.

Campanita miraba enternecida aquel hermoso cuadro, y notó que Peter sonreía dulcemente, algo que nunca le había visto hacer. "está decidido. Peter cambiará, y vivirá esta gran aventura. Y yo lo haré con él". A Campanita le gustaban los cuentos, y a pesar de que Peter no era muy bueno en ello, se colocó junto a la anciana y comenzó a escuchar los relatos de Peter sobre Nunca Jamás.

Continuara…


	4. Primera Etapa de la Gran Aventura

Capítulo 4: Primera Etapa de la Gran Aventura

Ya unas semanas habían pasado, y la ciudad de Londres se veía sumida en una tranquilidad total. El otoño había llegado, y el mes de octubre estaba llegando a su fin. Los árboles habían perdido casi por completo sus hojas, y un viento frío de invierno hizo su aparición.

En la mansión Kesington las cosas habían cambiado desde hacía ya dos semanas atrás. La señora Marianne Kesington no cabía en alegría; su vida había cambiado por completo con el regreso de su querido nieto Peter.

Luego de conocerse mejor entre ellos, Peter le había contado sus planes a su abuela, y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, además de parecerle una idea conmovedora. Luego de esos días, la señora Kesington le había comprado ropa a Peter, para que pudiese adaptarse a su nuevo mundo. Le había enseñado partes de la ciudad, y ese día tenía planeado enseñarle el parque central de la ciudad.

Peter estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina tomando su desayuno; unas tostadas untadas con mantequilla acompañadas por un vaso de tibia leche. Comía con mucho gusto, pues nunca antes había probado bocado tan sabroso, o por lo menos no lo había hecho mientras vivía en Nunca Jamás. Su abuela le miraba gustosa; estaba complacida.

Señora Kesington: casi había olvidado como eras, mi Peter. Dos años es mucho tiempo. Tenías doce años la última vez que te vi antes de que escaparas

Peter: no he cambiado desde entonces

Señora Kesington: yo creo que si. Ahora que te veo, deberías tener catorce años, y fijándome bien, noté que tu cuerpo comienza a ser el de un adolescente. Estás más alto de lo que te recordaba, tus facciones ya no son tan infantiles.

Peter: eso significaría que he crecido, lo cual es imposible. En Nunca Jamás no crecía.

Señora Kesington: ¿y cómo explicas que tu cuerpo haya cambiado? – Peter había dejado de comer, y se quedó pensativo. Marianne recordó todo lo que su nieto le había contado, sobre una tal Wendy - ¿qué fue lo que esa niña Wendy te dio en el barco de Garfio?

Peter: …un dedal…

Señora Kesington: ¿un dedal? – el niño asintió

Peter: dijo que me pertenecería por siempre… - su abuela sonreía divertida al ver la expresión que Peter ponía cuando hablaba de aquello

Señora Kesington: ¿puedo saber como era ese supuesto dedal?

Peter no respondió enseguida. Era como si le costase recordar lo que aquel dedal era, si es que era un dedal. La anciana notó que el joven sonreía de a momentos, y que de pronto, llevó sus dedos a sus labios rozándolos delicadamente. La anciana de pronto comprendió todo.

Señora Kesington: posó sus labios sobre los tuyos, ¿no es así? – Peter asintió - ¿y qué sentiste?

Peter: …no lo sé…fue extraño y…maravilloso…

La anciana rió complacida. Peter la miró confundido, pero ella no le dio importancia y le hizo un gesto con la mano. Le dijo que se apresurara para salir, y Peter acabó los restos de su desayuno.

Aún no estaba acostumbrado a llevar puesto aquello. Con sus mallas verdes siempre se sentía cómodo y libre, pero su abuela le había comprado ropa de la época, y en ese día se puso una camisa y unos pantalones de mezclilla junto con zapatos de cuero negros. La anciana le perdonó que no se peinara, pues de aquella forma se veía más como él mismo.

Salieron a la fría calle de Londres, donde la gente iba y venía con abrigos cubriéndose del frío. Peter alzó la mirada al cielo, notando que las nubes cubrían gran parte del firmamento, y la luz del sol apenas se filtraba por los rendicios de los vapores de la ciudad. Notaba que los fríos vientos tumbaban las hojas de los árboles. Todo se veía triste, y Peter así se sentía. En su país, él controlaba el clima, y como siempre estaba feliz, los días eran siempre soleados. En Nunca Jamás nunca era Otoño o Invierno, solamente cuando Peter dejaba el país por unos días, o cuando se sentía muy triste, como cuando Campanita había fallecido.

No quería pensar en eso, era pasado, y le dolía. Su abuela compró para ambos un chocolate caliente para calentarse. Peter lo recibió gustoso. No sabía por qué, pero estaba más serio que nunca. Seamos realistas, Peter Pan nunca ha estado serio, pero las circunstancias lo ameritan en cierto modo.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un parque grande lleno de árboles, estatuas y bancos de piedra. Por todos lados iban y venían niños corriendo, palomas volando, y una que otra ardilla que Peter había visto de súbito. Peter estaba maravillado, aquel lugar era bastante agradable, y con los niños riendo y gritando por doquier le recordó a los niños perdidos. Peter vio a una pareja sentada en uno de los bancos besándose. El joven apartó de golpe la mirada todo sonrojado, cosa que hizo gracia a su abuela.

Ambos se sentaron en uno de los bancos, y continuaron conversando sobre Nunca Jamás. A la señora Kesington le fascinaba cómo Peter le contaba cada detalle, cada lugar mágico de donde vino. Los indios, los piratas, las hadas que danzaban a la luz de la luna llena, y las sirenas, hermosas pero peligrosas. Peter subió la mirada a uno de los árboles y tuvo la añoranza de treparlo. Eso hizo, subiendo lentamente hasta una de las ramas altas. La anciana no dijo nada, sólo sonreía, y comprendía que el joven extrañaría la libertad, y aquello no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que Peter había dejado atrás. Unos segundos más tarde, y el joven había bajado de vuelta con su abuela, llevando sobre su hombro una ardilla roja. La anciana se quedó sorprendida; nunca había visto una ardilla tan de cerca. Peter la colocó en su mano y la anciana sonreía felizmente, acariciando el suave pelaje de la criatura. La ardilla se quedó allí tranquila.

De pronto, se escucharon unos gritos de niños jugando escandalosamente. La ardilla salió corriendo espantada y Peter le siguió con la mirada, cuando palideció al notar lo que veía. La anciana le vio, y volteó también la mirada. A corta distancia de donde ellos se encontraban se podían ver a tres adultos, una pareja y una señora distinguida, y junto a ellos, riendo y jugando, ocho niños de todas las edades, una san bernardo con un pañuelo sobre su cabeza, y una niña de unos trece o catorce años. La anciana no entendía por qué Peter había reaccionado de aquella forma. Se volteó hacia su nieto, quien seguía mirando hacia la numerosa familia, cuando unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Del otro lado, una niña de cabellos rizados se divertía con sus hermanos, pero sentía que la miraban. Volteó el rostro y vio a un niño sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra junto con una anciana. Se quedó paralizada al ver aquel rostro, pero unos segundos después, luego de un parpadeo, la figura del niño que había visto ya no estaba.

La anciana notó de golpe que su nieto se había ido. Se paró y le buscó, encontrándolo oculto tras un árbol de tronco grande. Peter se encontraba con una mano sobre su pecho respirando con dificultad. La anciana se sentía preocupada, entendiendo lo que había ocurrido.

Señora Kesington: Era Wendy, ¿verdad?

Peter asintió lentamente, pero no dijo nada. La anciana le tomó del brazo y ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la mansión. Peter se había calmado. Aquel encuentro le había hecho revivir emociones que él aún era incapaz de aguantar por su corta edad, además de que nunca antes los había experimentado. La anciana le comprendía, y tenía deseos de ayudarle, pero aún había algo que le preocupaba.

Señora Kesington: Peter, sabes que tienes que asistir a la escuela, ¿no es así? – el joven se detuvo de golpe

Peter: ¿En verdad es necesario? – la anciana le tomó el brazo y siguieron caminando.

Señora Kesington: me dijiste que quieres vivir. Si quieres hacerlo, tienes que ir. No es tan malo, pasarás un buen momento, no te engaño. Si, tendrás responsabilidades, pero eso no es problema, verás que te gustará. Además, te anoté en una escuela prestigiada. Me dijiste que el apellido de Wendy es Darling – Peter asintió – Es un apellido distinguido. Seguro que ella está en la misma escuela en la que te anoté.

Peter: abuela, Wendy es muy lista, me reconocerá. Además, iré como Peter Pan, eso lo dice todo.

Señora Kesington: ya lo tenía planeado. Para que ni Wendy ni sus hermanos te reconozcan, obtendrás el apellido de tu madre. Irás bajo el nombre de Peter Kesington, nadie sabrá que eres tú.

Peter: ¿cuándo tendré que ir?

Señora Kesington: en tres días comienzan las clases. Ya te compré el uniforme. – Llegaron a la puerta de la mansión y la anciana se le quedó mirando con ternura - ¿estas listo para vivir esta gran aventura?

Peter se la quedó mirando. Campanita hizo su aparición saludándole alegremente. Peter sonrió, y se volteó a la anciana con expresión decidida.

Peter: si, estoy listo.

Continuara….


End file.
